Spawn of Satan
by Chemmi
Summary: Alternate Universe. Percy is Hades' son.
1. Chapter 1

A boy at the age of seven, sat on his bed with his head hung low. His obsidian black hair fell in front of his face, hiding his nearly black eyes. His skin was so white, it was on the borderline of looking unhealthy. His shoulders were slumped and his hands resting on his knees. The only indication that the boy was able to move, was his chest rising up and down in deep breathes.

The boy, Percy Jackson, was… intimidating. He wasn't dangerous, well, not yet, but he was intimidating, even to the parents of his classmates. His eyes only held coldness for the world. His stare sent shivers down people's backs. His high cheekbones cast shadows upon his face. He walked with his back tense, but his shoulder slumped, making him look like he had the weight of the world on the back of his lanky body, which he does, but he doesn't know that yet.

He currently had a look of concentration on his face. He only gets this look when he is trying to reach out to his dad, Hades. Yeah, _the_ Hades, god of the Underworld and wealth.

Percy was having trouble reaching out to his father, like he usually does. He hasn't been able to master the skill just yet.

 _Dad?_ , the seven year old tried once more to communicate with his dad, but this time he got an answer.

 _Percy?_ , a voice responded. The boy held a genuine smile upon his face that he only obtained when he was talking to his family.

 _Hey, Dad_ , Percy said in relief.

Hades chuckled at his son. He could still remember the boy's reaction when he revealed that he was his father.

 **Flashback: (Percy's p.o.v)**

"Mommy!" a small boy yelled in the empty room. He waited a minute, but didn't get a response. Percy sighed and headed to his room. His mother was at work.

Percy laid on his his dark sheet of his bed for a good half hour, before a gruff voice disturbed his peace.

 _Percy._

He shrieked and fell of the twin bed. A chuckle was heard after the impact made a loud thump on the hardwood floor.

"Who are you?" The boy yelled.

 _I'm your father._ Hades wasn't the most subtle person.

Percy paled and muttered to himself, "Oh my god, I'm going crazy." His words were replied by another chuckle.

 _You aren't. You're just special. I have to explain some things to you, son._ The voice continued when Percy shakily nodded. _You're a demigod. Which only happens when a mortal and a god… love eachother very much. I'm Hades, you father._

"I'm a spawn of Satan!" Percy exclaimed in horror. All Hades could do was laugh. The father and son continued to talk, well the father did. He was trying to explain everything to Percy.

 **A/N I'm not sure who to pair Percy up with. I don't even know if I should. Vote on which character to pair him up with or none at all, but I won't do Annabeth. It can be male or female, and even an OC. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A eleven year old boy with a harsh stare, sat on a bus beside his father's Fury, Alecto. He had grown quite a bit. He now stood at an impressive 5'9. His father told him he would grow up to at least 6'4. His eyes only held coldness to others, but they always lit up when he was talking to his loved ones. His face was now even more sharp, and they cast shadows upon his face. His hair was still pitch black, but it had grown to be a few centimeters off his shoulder. He had the same walk, but it was laced with confidence. He had a muscular build, more so than the average child, but that was because of the training Alecto put him through. He had several piercings in his ear, a gift from his father to his mother's dismay. A tattoo lay on his bicep, which wasn't a tattoo, but his sword, νεκρή ψυχή, Dead Soul. The sword was enchanted. It could never leave his presence. Always in his hand, or in its tattoo form. The tattoo was an image of Cerberus, his father's symbol of power.

Percy wore a black leather jacket, worn ripped jeans, and a white t-shirt. Around his neck lay a blood red chain. His finger held a ring with a black skull engraved into the metal. On his feet, he wore black combat boots that his jeans were tucked into.

The leather jacket turned into black armor made of Stygian Iron, at his will. The chain around his neck turned into a blood red cape, much like has father's.

"Are they still staring?" The son of Hades asked his companion. She turned to him and nodded in confirmation. Her eyes flickered to the scar that went from his ear, dragging to the middle of his jaw. Let's just say Persephone wasn't too happy of another offspring of Hades, especially one that her husband was fond him. Percy wouldn't be surprised if she was being tortured at the moment. He father was protective of his son. Hades practically raised him, since Percy's mother was gone for most of his childhood.

They both turned their head to the satyr and the new latin teacher. They were 'subtly' looking at them. He huffed in agitation and returned his gaze to the window.

His gaze turned to the Furie when she began to speak, "The school years almost over. We won't need to worry about them anymore. I assume your father talked about the plan?" Percy looked at the Underworld creature that was disguised as a classmate. He gave her a nod.

His father told him that this summer he would have to go to camp to further his training. He was mastered swordsmanship, but his weakness was archery. He just couldn't get the dang arrow to hit the target. He also was to go because Hades told him that it was time to reveal his identity to his distant family, the Olympians. They were in for a big surprise. Percy smirked at the the thought.

The bus came to a screeching halt, and the kids filed out of the dusty abomination of a vehicle. Alecto, or Gertrude, the identity she took when she started to attend Yancy academy, stuck close to the prince, keeping a close eye to the disabled. The children followed their guide around the museum. Mr. Brunner tried to ask Percy a question involving the Greek Gods, but all he got as a response was a glare from the intimidating eleven year old.

It was lunch time when the two were approached by the satyr, Grover. He tried to smile at them, but it looked more like a grimace to Gertrude and Percy.

"Can I sit here?" Grover asked. The Fury and Percy smirked at each other, and scootched in opposite directions. An audible gulp was heard from Grover. He shakily sat down in between the two. Percy and Gertrude inched towards the goat boy until he was squashed between the two.

Percy was the first to speak, "What are you doing here, satyr?" He looked at Grover with a blank face, the usual, but his eyes held a harsh glint.

 _Don't make the boy piss his pants_ , Hades chuckled in Percy's head. Percy smiled internally.

"Uh, I-I'm here to get you to C-Camp Half B-Blood safely." Graver said with a slight stutter.

Percy glanced at Gertrude. She got the hint, and began to speak, "I think it's best if you leave, Grover." Grover scrambled up and ran faster than he does on enchilada day. Gertrude tilted her head to the direction of the exit. Percy nodded. They left without the detection of the chaperones. The Fury was about to spread her wings, but percy stopped her.

"I got this." He took ahold of her forearm, and shadow traveled to his home. They landed in the middle of the living room, which was being occupied by his mother and an unknown man. He held a calm facade, but the shadows around him began to appear darker, and the room temperature dropped a large amount. The adults that were partaking in intimate actions broke apart in shivers. Sally looked at her son with wide eyed. Percy didn't say anything, but turned to his room to grab his already packed bag. He returned to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked in anger.

Percy didn't glance at her as he said, "Leaving early." He ignored the shouts of protest behind him as he and the disguised Fury left.

 **A/N I know I made Sally a bad mother, but I wanted to make Hades look like a good father.**

 **Votes:**

 **Thalia: 1**

 **OC: 1**

 **Nico: 1**

 **firesword01- I think I would make Nico a son of Thanatos. He would still be part of the whole Underworld image, or I could make him a son of Hypnos.**


End file.
